The Snivy Chronicles
by FireIceAndShadow
Summary: This is about a tale of two Snivys Ivy and Blade. IVY's new to school, and Blade seems to like her. What Journeys thay will go on, and what friends will they meet. Find out, and discover a story of love and adventure


The Snivy Chronicles Ch.1

New Beginnings

Fire: Hello Everybody!

Ice: This is my first fan fiction.

Shadow: I hope you like it!

All of us: By the way we are one person, but we have separate personalities. Well let's start the story!

Ivy's POV

"UGH! I hate School! Man, why does life as a snivy have to be so hard!"

"Hey Ivy you're going to be late for third period," said my teacher Mr. Iverson. He spoke gently, and maybe a little too gently.

"Okay Mr. Iverson, I'm packing my things" Man this is going to be some hard work. So this is how it feels to be at Blade Battle School. Its only my first day, and I'm late for Third Period! When I graduate I'm going to go out and explore the world. well, that's a long way. I better do good in this school if I want to graduate.

Third Period Mr. Sage's Class

"HELLO STUDENTS!" Whoa, that was very load. Well I guess our battle class teacher is a Simisage.

"HELLO SIR!" Ah! that scared me! Man, I guess a rule in this class is that you always have to reply LOUDLY!

"Today I'm going to introduce you to a new student. Ivy please come forward." Okay this guy seem nice. I moved up, and then I see that everybody is staring at me.

"This is Ivy, she is a snivy, and is also a new student here. Everybody say hello" Not many people said hi except another snivy, an pansage, and a servine.

"This, as you probably have noticed, is BATTLE CLASS! Well because you're a new student let's start you off with a fight. How about….Hmm…. Blade come up here! Who's blade,? I hope he is not that Chikorita. Wait … is it that Snivy!

Blade's POV

Wow it's another snivy. I never thought I meet another one besides my little brother and my older brother who just evolved. She looks pretty, mabye I should ask her out.. NO NO NO she probably likes somebody else anyway.

"Blade come up here!" Oh dear he called me up to fight her, well I better get up..

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" I knew what to do. I went inside the battle box and so did she. Then, because she was new Mr. Sage let her attack first. She used Leaf Tornado! That meant that she was at least level 16! I'm only level 20, and I know tackle, vine whip. leaf tornado, and leech seed. Well that was quite simple to dodge. I think she probably just learned it. Maybe she is about level 18. Well, I started off with leech seed. She didn't expect it so I easily hit her. Then, for some reason she got very mad and used Energy Ball! That was pretty unexpected, and she got me. Then, I told myself she might not look deadly, but she sure is. she must have gotten a TM from somewhere and learned it. Then, I noticed the leech seed was taking affect. I saw that she was getting more tired. Then, I used leaf tornado, but she dodged it. I thought she would, so I followed up with a quick vine whip. Then, she used vine whip too, and slapped me in the face. Then, I got a look at her, and she was plumb worn out. I decided to finish with a tackle attack, but then when I got close she shot an energy ball at me. Ouch! Close range energy balls hurt. Then, I noticed that there were these weird seeds on me. She must have used leech seed to! Then, I decided to use tackle last minute. She must have had the same idea, and then we hit each other. Then, I blacked out.

Ivy's POV

UGH! where am I? I notice that I am in a bed, and I see a snivy next to me. Then, I noticed that it was blade. Did we get double K.O'd ? I guess that we did, and I fell back into my deep sleep.

3 days later

Yawn. Where am I? Oh yeah I got knocked out. I wonder how long it has been. I check the watch, which also tells the time, and it was 3 DAYS! Oh my gosh! My parents must be so frustrated . They must have wondered what happened. Then, I see my family walk inside

"Ivy! You finally woke up!" they were all crying and sad.

"It's okay guys. I'm completely fine" Sometimes I think that my family is overprotective.

"I wasn't told a story for three nights" Okay, the only one that can make me really sad is my little brother.

"Mom, I need to find out what happened at school the days I was gone" I really needed to know if anything really important happened.

"Umm.. Honey can we tell you something in private?" UH OH if my parents wanted to tell me something in private it was ussually bad.

" What happened Mom?" I was frustrated, scared, and a little exited to find out what was going on.

" They had the battle tournament without you." What! How could they, I told the teachers and the principal that battling was my life!

" But Mom, battling is my favorite thing to do!" that battle with blade was exciting, and I wanted more especially to be in the tournament. The tournament was a giant battle tournament, and the winner got special prizes like TM's. I won one at my old school, and that was how I got energy ball. I really wanted to participate this year.

" And you won't believe who won" said my parents. Oh dear I don't want to know.

"Blade won," said my parents. What! how could he win!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

End of chapter 1


End file.
